Episode 501.b Bubble Guppies: Molly! (Part 2)
Plot A girl no bigger than her mother's thumb feels all alone in the world knowing she is the only person her size. Her wish for a companion at last comes true when the prince of the fairies named Gil arrives at her window sill. However, the niave Molly's life goes downward from there when a toad kidnaps her. While she tries to find a way home, she begins to grow up and learns about hope with the help of the friends she always wanted. Cast *Molly as (Thumbelina) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacquimo) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Mother) *Gil as (Prince Cornelius) *The Dragon Puppy as (Hero) *Mrs. Gordon as (Queen Tabitha) *Mr. Gordon as (King Colbert) *Chimpy as (Grundel) *Hypletta as (Mrs. Ma Toad) *Gummy as (Mozo) *Shady as (Gringo) *Oona as (Baby Bug) *Nonny as (Gnatty) *Goby as (Li'l Bee) *Chuckolaptor as (Mr. Beetle) *Sandy as (Mrs. Rabbit) *Gigantosaurus as (Mr. Fox) *Polar Bear as (Mr. Bear) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma as (Ms. Fieldmouse) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Mole) *Bubble Puppy as (Buzz Bee) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is a little nudity, some violence, no cursing, no drugs, and possible sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This is based on the 1994 movie "Thumbelina!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Lands below the sky) (Gil begins to sing. As he does, two boys with peach skin, orange hair, green eyes, wings, blue scuba goggles, a light green with dark green stripes, dark indigo hair, dark brown skin, brown eyes, wings, and wavy blue and purple stripes appear, and a girl appears with light tan skin, brown eyes, wings, purple hair with two low pigtails, a pink starfish bow, and a purple tail with wavy pink stripes. They put a flower chain around Molly.) Gil: (singing) Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars. (Molly touches the water in the lake magically. Gil and Molly glide on the water dancing.) Gil: (singing) Let me be your wings. Let me lift you high above. Everything we’re dreaming of will soon be ours. (They both fly and land on a swan.) Gil: (singing) Anything that you desire. Anything at all. Every day I’ll take you higher. And I’ll never let you fall. (They fly again and land on a pumpkin dancing.) Gil: (singing) Let me be your wings. Leave behind the world you know. For another world of wondrous things. (They fly around the pumpking with magic dust which makes the pumpkin fly.) Gil: (singing) We’ll see the universe. And dance on Saturn’s rings. Fly with me. And I will be your wings. (They fly over Oona and Mrs. Shaskan.) Oona: She’s gonna marry the fairy prince, huh, mama? Mrs. Shaskan: Well, perhaps. (Gil and Molly fly over dandelions and they dance in the sky.) Gil: (singing) Anything that you desire. Anything at all. Molly: (singing) Anything at all! (They both hug.) Gil: (singing) Every day I’ll take you higher. And I’ll never let you fall! (Molly drops down from Gil. Gil catches her in his arms.) Molly: (singing) You will be my wings! Gil: (singing) Let me be your wings! Molly: (singing) You will be my only love! Gil: (singing) Get ready for another world of wondrous things! Molly: (singing) Wondrous things are sure to happen! (They fly over to a small pond and dance on lilypads where two guppies watch on a small boat.) Gil and Molly: (singing) We’ll see the universe. And dance on Saturn’s rings. (Molly sits on the boat and Gil joins as well. As Molly sings, she blows a kiss to a green-skinned boy with green eyes, black spiky hair, a dark red beret, a monkey nose, and a green monkey tail. The boy blushes and looks at her flirtly.) Gil: (singing) Heaven isn’t too far. Molly: (singing) Heaven is where you are. (Molly and Gil both stand up and dance.) Gil and Molly: (singing) Stay with me and. Gil: (singing) Let me be your. Molly: (singing) You will be my. (As Gil and Molly sing the last verse, they fly up in the air as Gil carries Molly.) Gil and Molly: (singing) Wings. (A girl who is also watching has green skin, green and pink eyes, pink poofy 70's style hair, and a bright pink tail. She wears a pink robe.) Girl: This voice is fantastica! Boy: Hypletta, I love her. (Scene: Windowsill) (Bubble Puppy flies back to Molly's windowsill. They land. Gil gets off Bubble Puppy and carries Molly in his arms twirling around.) Gil: Oh, Molly… Oh, wow. Something – I don’t know, something happened to me tonight. Something I never want to forget. Molly: Me too. Do not forget me. (Molly takes off the flower chain and puts it around Gil's neck.) Gil: Forget-me-nots! Oh, I’ll never forget you. (Gil takes off a ring from his finger and puts it around Molly's finger.) Molly: Never never. (They were about to kiss each other when they hear a cry.) Mrs. Gordon: Gil! Gil: Oh, mother. Mother?! Mrs. Gordon: Gil, come now! (Gil grabs Molly's hand and they both hide behind the window. Bubble Puppy tries to hide too but he is too big to fit in.) Molly: Gil, who are those people? Gil: Sh-sh-sh! There’s no time to explain. That’s the queen of the fairies, my mother. Molly: Your mother? Gil: Yeah. Look I must go now, but can I see you tomorrow? Molly: But – your mother? Then you’re the – you are-are the – tomorrow? Gil: Yes, tomorrow. Yes, I’m the prince. Molly: The prince. Gil: Yeah. Look, will you meet my parents? Mrs. Gordon: Gil! Gil: Oh, say you will! Molly: I – I will. Gil: You will? Molly: I will. I will, Prince Gil. Yes! (Molly hugs Gil. Gil hugs her back smiling.) Mrs. Gordon: Gil! Mr. Gordon: Gil! Gil: I gotta go. (Gil runs out. Molly gets back up and looks out the window.) Molly: Will they like me? (Gil runs back in and grabs Molly down.) Gil: Sh-sh! Get down. Yes, yes, they’ll love you. But uh, let me talk to them first. Tonight. And then I’ll be back for you in the morning. Molly: Oh, then you can meet my mother. Gil: Great! But well… wait here. Molly: And then… We’ll live happily ever after. Gil: Oh, much longer. (They were about to kiss each other again, but Mr. Gordon calls for Gil again.) Mr. Gordon: Gil! Gil: Ooh, goodbye! (Gil runs out and gets on Bubble Puppy. Molly runs after him.) Molly: Oh, you won’t forget to come back, will you? Gil: I promise. (Molly and Gil were about to kiss but Bubble Puppy barks loudly.) Gil: Whoa! (Bubble Puppy flies into the sky. Gil waves to Molly and they flew away. Molly waves back at Gil and smiles at the sky with love eyes.) Molly: Oh... Gil. Hmm. (Molly sighs happily.) (Scene: Molly's Room) (Later on, in the middle of the night, the Dragon Puppy snores. There was a sound of walking. It was the girl who was watching Molly with the boy. She enters through the open window and hides behind the walnut shell. Molly is sleeping in her little bed dreaming about living happily ever after with Gil. The girl peeps her head looking at Molly.) Girl: Hmm. (The girl grabs her hands out slowly and shuts the walnut tightly.) Girl: Gotcha! (Molly wakes up finding herself in the darkness inside the walnut shell.) Molly: What? Hey, help! Help, Dragon Puppy! Let me out of here! (The Dragon Puppy wakes up and hears Molly's cries for help. She sees the girl with the closed walnut trying to carry it out of the window.) Molly: Oh, Dragon Puppy. Dragon Puppy, help! Help me! (The Dragon Puppy thinks it's just a dream, but then she looks back and growls at the girl. The girl tries to take the walnut out of the window, but a huge shadow caught her eye. The window shuts and the girl looks up to see what it was.) Girl: A dragon puppy! (The Dragon Puppy looks down at the girl growling at her. The girl runs away holding the walnut in her hand. The Dragon Puppy chases after her.) Girl: Aiy, get away form me! (The Dragon Puppy grabs out it's paw but she finds nothing is in them. She looks at the girl who runs away with the walnut in her hands. The Dragon Puppy tries to catch her, but she falls over the cot which falls on the floor. The girl jumps out of the window still holding the walnut with Molly inside.) (Scene: Outside) (The Dragon Puppy jumps out, but she almost falls out and grabs hold to the roof. A kite blows out of the window too. It is tied to the Dragon Puppy's left paw. The wind blows the kite away which sends the Dragon Puppy flying in the air. She sees the girl standing on the walnut floating away on the river. The dragon puppy tries to grab her, but she hits her head on the wall and falls in the river. She sees the girl and the walnut passing under the little gap. The Dragon Puppy goes through the gap, but only her head fits through. She is stuck. She barks at the girl who is standing on the walnut floating away waving as she laughs evilly.) (Scene: Living Room) (The next morning, Mrs. Gentilella is sitting on the chair sobbing with a handkerchief. The farm animals watch from the window looking sad. The Dragon Puppy was inside too looking sad, as she walks away.) (Scene: Windowsill) (Bubble Puppy flies to Molly's windowsill with Gil riding on wearing a knight helmet holding jewellery. Gil gets off, but he accidentally drops the jewellery. He picks them back up.) Gil: Molly, oh-ooh! Molly, Molly! (Gil takes off the helmet.) Gil: Oops, got it. Molly, it’s me! Where are you? (Gil sees the mess inside and gasps.) Gil: Oh, what...? (Scene: Molly's Room) (Gil flies around the room looking around. He sees the Dragon Puppy howling sadly. He flies to her and lands on her nose. The Dragon Puppy begins to bark.) Gil: Oh, what…? Where is she? What? What happened? She was stolen away? What – out the window? (The Dragon Puppy nods in happiness.) Gil: Who did it? (The Dragon Puppy does an imitation of the girl she saw last night.) Gil: A guppy with green skin? (The Dragon Puppy barks like she's saying yes.) Gil: Good puppy. (Gil flies back to the windowsill where Bubble Puppy is waiting. He gets out his sword.) Gil: I'll find her. (The Dragon Puppy barks going after Gil. He puts away his sword.) Gil: No, no, Dragon Puppy. Look, you stay here and take care of Molly’s mother. Let her know everything will be all right. (Gil and Bubble Puppy flew away. The Dragon Puppy watches them whining.) (Scene: The Los Sapos Guapos boat) (The walnut shell which is open is in the boat at the pond where Molly and Gil went while singing in the night. Molly wakes up. She groans as she looks confused about where she is. The girl which stolen Molly drawns open the curtain.) Girl: Buenos dias. I hope you sleep very very good. Molly: Huh? Who-who are you? Girl: My name is Hypletta. We are the happy family Singers de Espana. These are my brothers Gummy, Shady and Chimpy. (Three boys popped out. Chimpy pops out looking grumpy, Gummy and Shady pull his mouth into a smiling face.) Hypletta: We are very rich and famous. Molly: Rich and famous? Oh. Hypletta: Si si, mucho. I bring you here to become famous singer like me. Molly: Oh, goodbye, my mother will be very worried. (Molly gets out of her bed and she was about to walk off when Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy stand in front of her.) Hypletta: Mama no worry. Mama proud. When you are a star, she make big fiesta and invite all the neighbours to come and see her little niña who have become big big big very big. Molly: Big? Oh… you mean… big? (Molly stands on her bed feeling proud for herself.) Hypletta: I mean important. And loved by everyone. (Molly gets off her bed and sits on the blanket.) Molly: But uh, Gil loves me already. I think I’m gonna marry him. Hypletta: Marry him? Aiy-chiwawa that will be a very big mistake. It will get in the way of your career in show business, while doing all the time those things domésticos. Molly: What things? (Hypletta begins to sing.) Hypletta: (singing) The scrubbings and the washings. And the noses and the drippings. And the sopas always boiling. Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: Si si. Hypletta: (singing) The panes and the windows falling. With the diaper changing. And the roof she’s leaking. And the enchiladas spoiling. Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: Ooooh. Hypletta: (singing) Do you know how to do these things? Like you will have to do these things. Or does the very thought of it makes you wince? Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: Uhh. Hypletta: I thought so. (singing) Then don't marry the prince! Molly: Oh dear. (Hypletta starts to do the tango. Molly starts to do the same looking confused. As Hypletta explains about becoming a star, some fish, turtles, frogs, lizards, snails, and ants from the pond come out of the water and sit on lilypads to watch.) Hypletta: You see, hey. You become big a star like me. We make big moneys together. You make mama rich. You’re important person. You’re famous. You are a star. Molly: A star? Well, I suppose. (Molly gets off the boat and lands on a lilypad.) Hypletta: Now repeat after me. (singing) We are the Singers de Espana the original cast. And there hasn’t been a town we haven’t played. Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) We are the Singers de Espana and we sing very fast! We get on, we get off, we get paid! Hypletta: Sing! Molly: Could you say that a little slower? Hypletta: Slower? We don’t do ballads. Molly: Oh, then maybe I could take notes. (Molly does a hand gesture of writing notes.) Hypletta: (singing) We are very independent and we go everywhere. And we gotcha gotcha gochee all the way! We’re gonna teach you how to samba and to ramba y la bamba. And every number Molly, say ole! (The pond animals wave their hands about and go wild as they watch them sing.) Hypletta, Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Come on the road, my little castanet. Come on the road, and famous you will get. Hypletta: (singing) I’ll make you star, get you small guitar. You’ll be hot muchacha once I gotcha on the road. (Molly jumps back on the boat. After she does, she slowly walks back as Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy sing walking forwards to her.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Mollycita. No one could be sweeter. Sing with Hyplettacita. We go on the road! (Molly jumps off the boat. Everyone cheers loudly. Molly tries to get away, but Chimpy grabs her arm and starts to dance with her. He lets go off her arm.) Hypletta: Ay yi yi yi yi! Ay, que pero bien bailan mis ranitos la conga! Now we sing. (singing) We open Monday in Medina then we do Babylon. Then we hop to Barcelona for a week. Then for a month in Athens at the Parthenon. Where they love us ‘cause we do the show in Greek. (Molly dances a little frowning. Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy jump in front of her.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) We are the finest in the business, it’s a well-known fact. And you’ll forgive us if we have to blow the horn. Hypletta: (singing) Because this isn’t any ordinary animal act. And today a star is born. (Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy carry Molly up in the air. They put her down as Hypletta shows off her make up to her.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Go on the road. You’ll hear the peoples roar. You’re not a toad. Hypletta: (singing) But that's what make-up's for. (Hypletta and Molly hop onto the boat.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Just sing on pitch. We get very rich. Wait until they see the. Molly. Hypletta: (singing) On the road! (Molly crosses her arms and shakes her head a few times as Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy sing.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Singing Molly! Dancing Molly! Something, Molly! Hypletta: (singing) Now I make her sing. (Hypletta stamps on Molly's foot.) Molly: (singing) Aaaaaahhh…! Hypletta: Bueno, muy bueno! You got it. Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Come on the road. We make you big success. Come on the road. Hypletta: (singing) You’re in the union, yes? (Lots of flies fly in.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) The life, she’s sweet. Hypletta: Yes! Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) Lots of flies to eat. Hypletta: Yum, yum. (Hypletta eats a fly. Molly looks disgusted as she watches her. Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy carry Molly as they sing.) Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) So why be a little fish in little pond? When you can go so far beyond? Hypletta: (singing) I think perhaps we make you blonde. (Hypletta pulls out a blonde wig with a purple bow on top. Molly jumps back on the lilypad.) Hypletta, Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy: (singing) When we get on the road! (The guppies run around the boat as Molly sings.) Molly: (singing) On the road! (Molly dances along with the green-skinned guppies as they finish their song.) All: (singing) Let’s hit the road! Ole! (The pond animals clap and cheer. As Molly bows, lots of money were thrown to her. Chimpy stares at her with love eyes.) Chimpy: Hypletty, you give her to me. I marry her. Hypletta: Very well. You can marry la niña. We can keep the money she earns in the family. (Chimpy feels happy with his wide mouth about what Hypletta said. Molly hops back on the boat.) Molly: Oh thank you, Hypletta, thank you. They really like me. Am I a star? Hypletta: Yes, and you can call me Hypletty. (Molly waves to the crowd.) Molly: Hypletty? Hypletta: You’re going to marry my brother, Chimpy. Molly: I'm what? (Molly and Hypletta hop off the boat and walk along the lilypads.) Chimpy: I love Molly. Hypletta: You wait right here. Molly, chiquitita, we’ll be right back with the padre. (Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy run around Molly. Chimpy makes dreamy eyes at Molly as he kneels down on one knee like he's proposing to her.) Molly: Oh, no no no, I love Gil. Hypletta: Today you marry my brother. (The green-skinned guppies jump into the water. The pond animals jump back in the water. The guppies get back in the boat as it floats away. Hypletta waves goodbye to Molly, Chimpy stares at her who is still in love with her, and Gummy and Shady push the boat away.) Molly: Oh, no, no no, no I’m not marrying – no come back here – no wait, no wait a second! Where are you going? (Molly is now all alone on a lilypad.) Molly: Doesn’t anybody care what I think? Oh! (Molly falls over. Mr. Grouper is flying in the sky with his blue bird colour and blue bird wings wearing a musketeer hat with a pink feather as he hears cries for help.) Molly: Help! Mr. Grouper: Help? Who is saying help? Molly: Mister Bird, over here! (Mr. Grouper lands on a reed plant as he talks to Molly.) Mr. Grouper: Oh! Oh, little one. Are you having a bad day? Molly: Oh, I was… I was sleeping on the windowsill waiting for Prince Gil to come back and he said he would come before morning because he loves me— Mr. Grouper: He loves you? Molly: Yes. (Mr. Grouper shakes Molly's hand.) Mr. Grouper: Congratulations! Molly: Thanks! But well… But I was stolen by Hypletta who says I have to marry her brother and I just— Mr. Grouper: Hypletta? Ptui Hypletta! That is a very bad thing mademoiselle… Uh, mademoiselle…? (Molly curtsies.) Molly: Ah, Molly. Mr. Grouper: Molly, I am Mr. Grouper. How can I be of service to you? (Mr. Grouper takes off his hat in pleasure.) Molly: Well, I must get off this lily-pad but that’s impossible. Mr. Grouper: Nothing is impossible. (Mr. Grouper dives into the water and he breaks the vine off tied to the lilypad with his mouth. He jumps back out of the water. The lilypad floats on the water.) Mr. Grouper: Voila! (Scene: Stream) Molly: Oh, my… That was easy! Now if I can just reach the shore before those awful green-skinned guppies come back. (Molly grabs a stem and makes it as a rowing oar.) Mr. Grouper: Ah, the shore. You mean if you can reach the shore before you go over the waterfall? Molly: What waterfall? Mr. Grouper: That one! (Mr. Grouper points to small waterfalls. Molly closes her eyes.) Molly: Is it bad? (Mr. Grouper yells out and grabs the vines from the lilypad with his mouth. His feet go on the water which makes him look like he's water skiing. Some water flows on the lilypad. Molly slips a little bit.) Mr. Grouper: Ah! I am slipping! Molly: Don't let go! Mr. Grouper: Can you swim? Molly: No, I can’t swim! I can’t even float! Help! Help, please! Somebody help! Help! (The lilypad goes over the small waterfalls. They come into a log.) Mr. Grouper: Help! Help! Molly: Somebody, help! Mr. Grouper: Help! (Two fish were underwater. One was hanging up the laundry clothes on the washing line and one was reading the newspaper with his smoking pipe. They look up and see the lilypad floating into the log at the shore. They both quickly swim up. Molly and Mr. Grouper float out of the log.) Molly: Help! Mr. Grouper: Jitterbugs, help! (Some little bugs who were the jitterbugs hear Molly and Mr. Grouper's cries for help. They rush to the rescue. The lilypad comes close to a very big waterfall.) Molly: Help! (The two fish throw the lilypad up in the air with their tails. The lilypad flies over the waterfall and lands on the river. The fish and the jitterbugs grab the lilypad and pull it along the water. Molly faints. Mr. Grouper pulls the lilypad too.) Mr. Grouper: Oh-ho… Pull, mes amis, pull! That is it. Higher, higher! (Mr. Grouper chokes in the water and grabs the fish's tail as they pull the lilypad higher. The other fish slaps Mr. Grouper with it's tail. Mr. Grouper flies into the air and lands on a rock.) Mr. Grouper: Oh. (The bugs and the fish pull the lilypad to shore on a treestump. The shore is full of rocks, trees, grass, and a path. Molly is still lying unconscious on the lilypad. Mr. Grouper sees this and he faints sighing in relief.) End of Part 2. Recap As Bubble Puppy, Molly, and Gil fly to lands, they both sing what it's like to have wings. Prince Gil promises to come back the next day after telling his parents about her as they call for him. That night a green-skinned grl named Hypletta comes and steals Molly away because she heard her singing with Gil. The Dragon Puppy growls at Hypletta, but she gets scared and takes Molly away with her. The next morning, Mrs. Gentilella cries as she noticed that Molly is missing. Prince Gil goes to the house and finds her gone. The Dragon Puppy tells him that she was stolen by a green-skinned guppy and he leaves vowing to find her. As Molly wakes up on a boat, she meets Hypletta, and her brothers, Gummy, Shady, and Chimpy. They want her to join the family band "Singers de Espagna." They sing while they convince Molly that she will be a star in show biz. Chimpy falls in love with Molly and wants to marry her. The guppies leave her on a lily pad to get things ready for a wedding. Molly is angry and calls for help, she doesn't want to marry Chimpy, she loves Gil. Molly meets Mr. Grouper who helps her off the lily pad. The lily pad floats along the river. They then come to a big waterfall. As they both cry for help, two fish and little bugs help them fly over the waterfall. They then help Mr. Grouper pull the lilypad to shore as Molly faints. When they were put to shore, Mr. Grouper faints too sighing in relief. Category:Stories